


Bad Boy, Bad Girl

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [3]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Based off of: Teacher left us alone in detention wanna make out?? AU from @dailyau
Relationships: Hal Carter & Reader, Hal Carter & You, Hal Carter/Reader, Hal Carter/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Kudos: 2





	Bad Boy, Bad Girl

You really thought that the reason for your detention was stupid. Honestly, why did Miss Pitt think you deserved two days of detention for eating snacks in the library? Whatever.

You dragged yourself into the designated classroom for detention. A few other students were already there and the teacher, Mr. Wilson, sat on the desk look bored as ever as he worked on the computer.

Some minutes pass by and the door slams open to reveal your school’s known bad boy, Hal Carter. He salutes the teacher, “Sup, Brett!” Calling him on a first name basis.

Mr. Wilson scowls, “Shut up and get to work, Carter.”

Hal just smirks and slides his backpack off his shoulder. He spots you and his smile grows. He immediately takes the empty seat beside, “Well, well, well, why’s my angel in detention?” Angel, he started calling you that for some reason.

You rolled your eyes, “Quiet, Hal! Do your work or we’ll-”

“Hey! No talking!” Mr. Wilson called from behind the computer.

Hal just winked at you and pulled out his notebook and pencil. You went back to your work, writing down the next math problem when a piece of paper landed onto your desk.

Hey :)

You looked to your left to see Hal waiting for your reply. You rolled your eyes again and wrote back on the paper:

Do your work!

Within seconds you received it back:

Make me. ;)

You scoff and ignore him, wanting to finish your math assignment. Some problems later, another paper falls in front of you:

Wilson left us alone. Everyone ditched…let’s make out.

Your head shot up to look at him and he’s smirking at you again, “C'mon, angel. Don’t think you’re too good for bad boy like me. You’re in my territory now. You’re a bad girl now.” He leans into you and you push him back into his seat.

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you, Hal Carter?”

He shrugs, “I know what I want.”

You snort, “And you want me?”

He smiles and bites his lip as he nods, “I want ya, angel. Wanna date ya, hold ya, kiss ya, fu-”

“Alright! Detention’s over. Get the hell outta here so I can go home.” Mr. Wilson demanded. He didn’t even care that other people already left.

You quickly packed up your things and left the room without sending a glance at Hal, but that didn’t stop him from catching up to you.

“So, angel. Whaddya say? I take you out on a date? Show you a good time?”

You scoff, “I’d rather swallow my tongue.”

“How ‘bout mine instead?” He says teasingly and you pretend to gag.

“You don’t know when to quit, do ya, Carter?”

“I don’t know, I think I’m rubbing off on ya, angel.”

As you head to your car you yell, “Goodbye, Hal!”

He just smiles, “I’ll take you on a date someday angel!” He watches as you get into your car, driving away, leaving a giddy feeling in Hal’s stomach.


End file.
